The Hero's fall
by Elorwin
Summary: We all know Jak is the hero and saviour of the world, but what will happen when a simple cold takes a turn for the worse!
1. Chapter 1

Jak looked around at the battlefield. The oasis was littered with the bodies of marauders, the smoking, charred remains of their cars polluting the skyline. The wind from the north suddenly picked up blowing sand. Jak's ice blue eyes shone from excitement of battle, he smiled ironically as he threw the Vulcan fury over his right shoulder. From seemingly nowhere a floating communicator appeared at Jak's side and the voice of Torn boomed from it.

"That seems to be the last of that band Jak, we don't know why the marauders are working with the metal heads? Never mind you got the artefact, come back to head quarters Samos has something he needs doing." The communicator went dead and floated off. Suddenly a small orange bundle of attitude jumped in frustration on Jak's shoulder.

"WHAT! We do all the work and no "thanks Dax and Jak, great job." How comes we always get the dirty, dangerous jobs." Daxter carried on grumbling, sitting on Jak's shoulder armour. Jak shook his head, walking swiftly back to where he parked the sand shark. Jumping into the front seat, Jak started the engine, revved, the back wheels spinning, throwing sand everywhere, and then they were gone. Speeding over the dunes, racing past the mountains, Jak was in his element, behind the wheel was his domain. Then the communicator appeared above their heads again blaring out a message, this time it was from Damas.

"Jak we need you to track a new type of metal head that has been spotted. They have stolen several artefacts and attacked citizens of Spargus. It appears that they only come out at night. Come back for more information."

"Might as well go back to Spargus first, it sounds more fun and it's nearer!" Jak said taking a sideways glace at Daxter, and smiling at the Ottsel's shudder. So they raced on through the desert, heading towards the high and sturdy walls of Spargus city. As they sped forward the doors began to open, metallic clicks and whirs temporally drowning out the engines roar. Jak continued his speed, only breaking sharply at the last minute and skidding to a halt in the car compound. Then swinging gracefully from the roof bars Jak leapt from the front seat to the sandy floor. Together Jak, carrying Dax on his shoulder made his way through the streets of Spargus. The dusty, sand weathered buildings stood firm and tall against all. As did the people of Spargus, all of them muscled, desert people going about their daily business, riding leaper lizards, going to market just like all normal people thought Jak. But unlike the people in Haven city the Spargus people always carried their weapons with them, they were always ready for action, for the desert had taught them that being strong and being prepared meant survival.

Jak shook his head and snickered slightly, now he was thinking too much. So Jak carried on walking to the entrance to the elevator that would lead them to Damas. Going in the creaking wooden elevator, they were pulled up remarkably smoothly until it clunked to a stop and Jak stepped out into Damas's water filled throne room. Damas looked over from where he stood at the bottom of the throne, Jak could have sworn he saw a brief smile as Damas looked over at him. It was gone as quickly as a desert wind; Damas was once again the leader of Spargus.

"Jak a group of Metal Head from near the volcano have been attacking our people and stealing the artefacts that we collect. It also seems that these are no ordinary metal heads, they have only been seen at night and they appear to be quite a lot smarter than most metal heads. You need to be extremely careful. Now go, and make war your own!"

Jak bowed his head slightly to Damas and exited the room, going down the wooden elevator and leaving the palace. The evening was pleasantly cool after the scorching heat of the day; Jak ran his fingers through his short, green-blonde hair as he walked towards the nearest leaper lizard. Jak always rode a special black leaper lizard; the creature just seemed to follow him and to be fair Jak had gotten quite fond of seeing the scaly black creature. It always waited by the entrance to Spargus, or outside the place or arena. Jak had even called it Storm, but only in his head. Storm trotted to meet Jak, his lavender eyes shining in the dieing light of the sun. Jak mounted and Storm sprung off, his powerful legs making short work of the distance between the palace and the cars.

Soon they reached the front of Spargus and Jak dismounted, gave Storm a fond pat and walked out into the car pool. It was already dark, the sun had set completely and a few stars already twinkled above. It was time to leave and quickly, Jak wanted to get there before the moon rose. So jumping into sand shark again Jak revved the engine as the doors of Spargus opened, in the second before they zoomed off Jak looked at the desert. They were still within the walls of Spargus and the desert looked so peaceful in an alien way, so barren and lifeless yet still beautiful.

Then Jak took his foot of the break and they sped away into the desert. Jak's mind was in battle mode, already he was thinking of the terrain around the volcano, plans he could use. In truth he had very little information on these creatures, but he was well prepared with at least seven different type of gun at his disposal, each with full ammo.

Jak shivered slightly as the chill wind raced passed him, normally he wouldn't mind as the sun was beaming down, but now the temperature had dropped to below freezing. Dax had even moved from his place on Jak's shoulder to round his neck, and his teeth were chattering slightly. Soon they reached the hill looking down to the base of the volcano and Jak could clearly see the metal heads lair in a cave. Well it wasn't hard to spot, bones and fragments of car debris lay scattered about, but there was no sign of the metal heads themselves. The metal heads had chosen their lair well, for Jak to reach the lair he would have to cross quite a large river, which provided an oasis to grow in front of the cave. Jak assumed that the cave would have once been occupied by people probably as a in between place.

Jak turned off the purring engine and got out of the car. There was still no clue about the metal heads whereabouts, he would have to wait, and Damas said they only appeared at night maybe it was only at a certain time. The river near the cave had many thick rushes growing in it; he could hide there and still watch the cave. Before moving down the hill however Jak knelt and turned his head to look at Daxter, who was still shivering round his neck.

"You cold Dax?" Daxter nodded his teeth still chattering, the temperature had dropped even further and Jak's arms and fingers were numb with cold. "Jump down for a sec Dax." Daxter moved from round Jak's neck, back onto his shoulder then jumping to the ground. Jak pulled off his scarlet neck scarf, and wrapped it round Daxter's shaking form, starting at his head to just above his legs. Laughing slightly Jak looked down at an over wrapped Dax, his face was still visible and he looked amusedly disgruntled.

"Jak really, I mean red. It clashes with the fur!" Jak really did laugh then, so did Dax. "Well I don't think you will be able to run anywhere in a hurry, but since your on my shoulder it won't matter. Looks like we are going to have to wait for them to show themselves, any way lets get going." On cue Dax jumped once more onto Jak's shoulder, and they set off Jak still kneeling trying not to disturb the sand on the dune too much. Then still creeping forward like a monkey, Jak silently entered the river.


	2. Chapter 2

It was icy and much deeper than he had predicted, rising up to his chest. For a moment the cold was so intense it stole his breath away. Then Jak regained control of his trembling body and moved forwards into the reeds and found that he could see the mouth of the cave and surrounding area perfectly and he highly doubted that any metal head would see him, and the water should cover his scent. Looking up he saw that the moon had only just risen properly, casting a silver light over everything.

Although the water now only came up to Jak's waist, a cruel cold wind blew against his wet body, chilling him further. Jak tried to pay it no mind, and continued looking at the cave.

An hour rolled by and Jak remained shivering in the water, his Vulcan fury ready in shaking hands, he gritted his teeth together to try and stop them chattering. Every so often Jak would soundlessly move his legs, which had long since given up feeling. Daxter was once again around his neck, his small body curled close against his skin, but Jak felt it was more for his own benefit that Dax did this.

Two hours, three hours Jak stood there, watching and waiting. By the time the moon reached its zenith, at midnight, Jak had stopped shivering altogether. Dax kept glancing into his face with concern but he knew better than to break the silence. Just as well because at that moment the metal heads decided to appear. Jak was glad he hadn't just rushed out, he would have been killed, but when did they return to their invisible state?

Jak looked at the metal head, it was a huge beast; it had quite a small head with over large fangs protruding from its mouth. Its massive shoulders were attached to arms the size tree trunks; its skin was jet black with rippling muscles, and foot long claws. Jak smiled slightly, the cold was forgotten his battle instincts had taken over. But he waited knowing that they all would appear soon.

Jak was not disappointed soon many more shining skull gems could be seen, he tried to count them but there were to many. It was time; grasping the gun tighter Jak jumped silently out of the river and immediately began firing at the metal heads. Jak knew no fear; he dove straight into the group, blue bullets falling everywhere. It seemed to take many bullets just to kill one, so far he had only managed to bring down five and he was already out of bullets. Suddenly he changed tactics and began to kick and punch the metal heads, on the edge of his conscious mind Jak felt a long talon rip down his left arm, ignoring it Jak switched quickly to the yellow rebounding gun. This seemed to work better as each bullet done double the job; more and more metal heads fell to the ground. Jak was using the gun and kicking, his head was in a blur everything seemed to happen on instinct.

He dove this way and that fighting as he ran; his body seemed to be moving faster than his brain. Suddenly looming in front of him was a giant metal head, it seemed to be the leader, one minute Jak was looking into its snarling face and the next pain exploded across his chest, for a second Jak's vision wavered. Suddenly a shot of red and orange flew past his face, Daxter landed on the metal head's face and began scratching and biting. Infuriated the beast began to shake its head wildly, tearing at its face with its claws trying to get at Dax. Jak quickly switched to the red blast gun and began to charge for a circle of power.

"DAX get back here!" Daxter dug his heel in the beast's eye one last time and made a fantastic leap for Jak. As soon as Jak felt Dax's weight hit his shoulder Jak released the blast. All the metal heads surrounding them fell dead, only a handful now remained. They seemed smart enough to know what fate lay in store for them, so like all things in the desert they chose survival, by fleeing.

Jak had predicted they would try an escape; he already had the peacemaker out and charged. He took aim and fired into the heart of the fleeing group, there was a small explosion and all the metal heads dropped to the ground.

Jak stood panting for a few minutes, his left arm drooping at his side and head bowed. The night was getting old, there was only about another hour left of darkness but the cold would last till the sun rose. Daxter jumped from his friends' already sagging shoulders and watched him stager to the smooth rock of the cave mouth. Slowly Jak lowered himself to the ground, back against the rock, and lay with his legs sprawled out in front of him, left arm lifeless at his side, his right pressed against the gash in his chest. Suddenly Jak began to cough, violent barks ripped from his chest only stopping for a few seconds when he would take a rasping breath. Dax ran up to Jak just as the coughing stopped, Jak was panting again, a rattling sound was heard with each breath he took and his body was shaking. Looking up into the teens face, Dax saw pain clearly written on his features, his eyes were closed and looking closer he saw that Jak's cheeks were flushed.

Reaching out with his small hand Dax felt Jak's face and forehead and found to his dismay that the skin was burning. Jak's eyes flickered open at his touch, clear blue eyes that were slightly glazed over, locked with his and a small smile crept onto Jak's blue lips.

"Da..x you…alright?"

"Yeah, what about you buddy boy?" Jak snickered slightly.

"Been better. You were really great mate, jumping on that metal head…" He broke off coughing fiercely again. Dax went over to Jak's left arm to inspect the wound, it wasn't deep although it ran from his shoulder to his elbow, but it had already stopped bleeding. Jak's skin was icy to the touch and he was trembling. Slowly and carefully Daxter climbed into Jak's lap and looked at cut in his chest. It was the same as the other gash, starting at his right collarbone and slanting diagonally across to about the middle of his chest, but it was shallow and the bleeding had already stopped.

Jak's coughing had subsided and again he was wheezing with his eyes closed. Daxter shook his head. He shouldn't have let him stand in that freezing water for so long, he should have given him the scarf back, he should have done something!

"Oh Jak… your quite ill. Do you reckon you can stand?" Dax was really worried now, Jak was in a bad way and he could do nothing except try and get him to his feet.

"Yeah sure, I was just…" more coughing halted Jak's sentence, "…resting. Come on then I'm getting a bit tired." Using his good arm Jak started to pull himself up, using the rock for support. He managed to stand, but looked so exhausted that Dax thought he would sit again. But Jak gritted his teeth and carried on staggering forward, Daxter shadowing his footsteps.

"If only I had some… light Eco left. Oh well," Jak stopped, they had reached the river. He stood swaying and rasping, just looking at the water with dismay. Then shaking his head firmly, he took on a look of fierce determination, turning to Daxter he gave a wink and plunged into the water.

Lucky there was very minimal current and Jak was able to swim across, Daxter right by his head. The water was so cold it felt like he was on fire, but he kept moving and after what felt like an age he reached the other side. Daxter shock his fur to rid himself of the water and turned to look at Jak, a grin on his face were all his fur stood on end. When he saw Jak however his face fell. Jak had fallen to his knees, his breathing was even more rasping, he shook like a leaf, and he was swaying as he looked up at the hill.

Suddenly Jak began coughing again, he could barely draw breath so forceful and violent were his coughs. Then like a desert storm it was over as suddenly as it had started. It had drained Jak though, his eyes were shut and he fell forward. Daxter ran to the crumpled form of his friend.

"Jak…Jak wake up. Please…" He knew it was no use but still he pleaded. Dax knelt down and again felt Jak's forehead. The fever had increased. He was really starting to get scared for Jak now. What could he do?

Well for a start he could try and turn Jak over, breathing in the sand wasn't going to help him any. So shoving and heaving Dax gently pushed Jak onto his right side, and slowly lowered him to the ground. Now Jak lay on his back and his breathing eased a little. Before Daxter could even start thinking about what to do next the communicator appeared above their heads. It was Damas speaking.

"Well done Jak, you managed to destroy all the metal heads. Did you manage to find any of our artefacts at the lair?" There was a pause as he waited for a reply, he soon got impatient and the video communicator began to swing round, Damas was trying to see Jak.

"Down here" called Dax to Damas. The communicator looked down, its orange lens taking in Jak's prone form. It moved in closer, moving from his face which was screwed up in pain, to the wound on his chest, it was still as it watched him shiver and shake, and Damas heard the deep rattle coming from his chest every time he took a breath. Then it turned from Jak to look at Daxter.

"How did this happen Daxter?" A protective rage filled Daxter and he glared at the communicator.

"That's not important now! What is important is getting Jak back, we need help!"

"Yes your right, someone will be there in a few minutes, just hold on." With that the communicator went dead and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Daxter shook his head and gazed down at Jak. His face began to twitch slightly, then very slowly and with great difficultly Jak prised open his eyes and looked at Dax.

"Hiya." Each breath came as a painful heave but Jak's cocky grin was once again on full display.

"Hey buddy, enjoy your nap?" Daxter sniggered, this almost felt like normal.

"Yeah nearly as much as my second swim in that river." They both laughed this time, Jak went to take a deep breath, but it came more like a pained wheeze. His lungs squeezed tight and he dissolved into hacks. He carried on for about two minutes, stealing a wheezing breath when he could. Slowly the coughs died down, and Jak laid back, his eyes closed with exhaustion, trying to get his breath back.

The sky was slowly turning from inky black, to purple streaked through with gold. Soon the sun would clamber onto the horizon, Dax shook his head, how could things have gone so wrong in the space of a night. Moving to his friends face Daxter watched Jak, he hated how helpless he felt.

"You ok Jak?" Dax was unsure whether Jak could answer him, but was relieved when Jak turned to face him and rasped out,

"Fine" his eyes were still tightly shut but the smile had returned.

"Just hold on a little longer, ok. Damas said someone will come, and if Damas wants something done, it's done. So don't you worry."

"I'm not worried Dax. I trust you" Jak began to cough once more, but it only lasted for a minute and soon he had lapsed into unconsciousness. Daxter looked at his best friend, they had been through so much together and apart from the two years when Jak was in the baron's prison, they had never been separated. The time trying to get Jak out of prison had been the worst in his life, he remember how much he had missed Jak, how it felt like a part of himself was missing. A shiver ran up Daxter's spine, what if he lost him forever. Daxter knew that he could never live, not only was Jak the hope of the world, but he was Daxter's hope as well. They had never shown how much they meant to each other, even after rescuing him from prison, he hadn't told him how much he had missed Jak. But the way their eyes met was enough, they didn't need words, they knew their friendship ran deep, why cheapen it with words that could never describe it.

Suddenly there was the roar of an engine from the hill. Daxter looked up and was surprised to see Damas and Sig in the Gila Stomper. The giant armour plated car stopped at the brow of the hill, and Damas switched off the engine. Finally, thought Daxter, help. Sig and Damas were both skidding and slipping down the sand dune as fast as they could. They came over and knelt down beside Jak, Damas's gaze was fixed on Jak but Sig turned to Dax who was by his knee.

"What happened chilli pepper?" Daxter launched into his story, which for once was not adorned with his own enhancements, Damas however did not appear to listen. He reached out his large calloused hand with surprising tenderness and felt Jak's fevered brow.

So many thoughts were speeding through Damas's mind. He had seen people hurt worse than this, and the teen appeared to have no more than a bad cold, but he found that he was tense with worry. It seemed to confirm what he hadn't allowed himself to think about, he had allowed himself to be weak and let this boy into his heart. Although he didn't show it on the outside he had started feeling almost like a father towards Jak. Although he would never forget his own son, Jak had all the qualities of his own little boy, Jak wasn't a substitute but he did help fill the hole in Damas's heart. Slowly with small painful movements, Jak's face began to twitch as he began to come back into consciousness. The first thing he was hit with was another fit of painfully wheezing coughs. Damas watched him, as Jak's body was racked with the coughs, but what scared him the most was how every breath Jak took rattled deep down. Sweat had formed on his forehead, but Jak shivered nonetheless. Damas sighed with worry, it seemed this was not just a simple cold, was it that Jak had spent so long in the freezing water or were the wounds of the metal heads poisonous. Jak had still not opened his eyes but he had stopped coughing and he now lay just desperately gasping for air. It was time to leave,

"Lets take Jak back to Spargus, now." Before anyone could move, the powerful warlord had swept Jak's surprisingly light form into his muscled arms and was carrying him back to the car. Daxter was only shocked for a second before running after his friend.

For a moment Daxter considered if he dared, but seeing Jak's limp form in Damas's arms filled him with worry. So he jumped from the ground onto Damas's shoulder armour (the side without the spikes). From here he could clearly see Jak. Damas glowered at the Ottsell for a moment, but when he saw how concerned the orange rat seemed to be over his friend Damas decided for once he would allow him to ride on his shoulder.

Damas swiftly climbed the dune, and reached the Gila Stomper. Another man from Spargus that Daxter didn't recognise had already sat in the sand shark, and was waiting with the engine purring.

"Sig you drive." Damas commanded as he carefully climbed in still holding Jak. Since there were no other seats Damas continued to hold Jak, he carefully laid Jak's head on his shoulder and supported his upper body.

Softly Jak began to mutter incoherent words and Damas could feel the unnatural heat radiating off him. Sig had clambered into the drivers seat and had started the engine, sticking his arm out he waved to the other man and suddenly they were off. The Gila Stomper was not a fast car, but it was sturdy and solid, so the passengers were not jogged around too much. Damas held onto Jak with one arm to keep him from falling out the car. They had to hurry, Jak had been out here too long and the sun was already in the sky, for Jak to get any hotter would not be good.

Slowly in the distance the walls of Spargus came into view, Damas always loved coming back to Spargus. The high sturdy walls that kept out the storms and their enemies, he remembered when Spargus had only just been established. Back then it was only him and twenty others, and all they had were makeshift tents. Most people would have given up hope, Damas nearly had, losing his son and the city, being left to die in the wasteland was more than enough to break most men. Damas however was not most men, he carried on, became stronger and adapted to desert life. He had helped build Spargus to the thriving city it was now.

Damas was brought out of his musing when they drove noisily through the open gate and into the car compound. There was a small crowd gathered by the inner door, Damas immediately recognised the head healer. His name was Reki and he was a powerful man with a large build, but contrary to appearances Reki was a very gentle man who was a master of the healing arts. They were very fortunate to have Reki with them, he had been a great doctor back in Haven city, but he had fallen into some political trouble, which ended with his banishment to the wasteland. Damas was very glad he had had the foresight to know Jak would need medical attention, and now that his condition seemed to be worsening Damas was relieved proper help was feet away.

As soon as the car had come to a stop all five healers rushed forward, Reki leading the way. Damas carefully got out of the car still holding Jak in his arms, and Reki quickly looked him over. He took in Jak's ashen skin yet flushed cheeks, he noted his blue tinged lips, how he shivered and shook, but what worried him most, like Damas was how every time he breathed, there was a deep, rattling sound in his chest. Suddenly another coughing fit over took Jak and Damas's grip tightened.

"Lets get him over to the hospital." Said Reki "Shall I take him sire?"

"No. He is no burden and it probably best not to move him too much." Reki bowed his head slightly and the group of healers and Damas carrying Jak and Daxter entered the city. The procession made their way swiftly through the streets of Spargus until reaching the hospital. It was a large building, no different from any other in Spargus save the large red cross painted on the white washed wall. As they entered Damas was hit with a flurry of activity, but ignoring it he followed Reki. People parted and made way for their king who was carrying the stranger they had seen from the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Damas walked into the trauma room behind Reki and slowly and gently laid Jak down on the bed. As soon as Damas had released the boy two healers who had been standing respectfully to the side sprung into action, fetching a drip and wiring Jak to the machines. Reki however turned to Damas.

"I'm sorry sire but I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside, we need the room…"Reki looked uncomfortable with asking the king to leave but Damas smiled and held up his hand.

"Just do your job Reki and stop trying to explain yourself." Damas smiled again and turned to leave; as he did he felt the weight on his shoulder that was Daxter, jump. He caught the Ottsel before he could reach the floor, and held him between his thumb and forefingers by the scruff of the neck. Bringing the creature up to his eye level he sighed. Dax was vainly squirming in his grasp, doing some kind of mid-air run; he was also showering everyone's ears with an impressive rainbow of curses.

"Where do you think your going then?"

"I won't leave Jak!" Dax's eyes flashed fiercely. Damas tried to hold his temper; couldn't the Ottsel understand that he wanted to stay with the boy as well? They had to leave for his own good.

"We need to leave. It's not that we want to, but we have to. Come on," Damas had to pause trying to remember the Ottsel's name, Klever always called him a rat, but Jak…called him…Daxter! "I would rather take you out willing Daxter than carry you."

The Ottsel sighed in defeat, and stopped trying to escape Damas. Nodding slightly Damas continued out the door while putting Daxter once again on his shoulder armour.

"Waiting, huff, this is more like torture." Daxter hissed under his breath while pacing. He was all- a-alone now as Damas had been called away on urgent business. To be honest he wasn't thinking about anyone else but Jak at the moment, it had been too long, there had been no news. He felt like he was going mad and to top it all there was a small voice in his mind that kept getting stronger as time wore on. It kept saying things and bringing images into Daxter's mind that he dreaded to hear.

_It's been too long… he's dead. You failed him, as a friend, didn't you swear to look after him. That's twice you have failed him, the second time you let him fall into darkness. What will you do now?_

Daxter shook his head forcefully to rid himself of the voice and the powerful wave of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. It wouldn't do to let himself go yet, there had been no news but that at least was a sign that his best friend was still alive, yet. Jak may need him still, and Dax didn't think that Jak would approve of him giving up so easily. So with comforting thoughts of past memories swimming to mind Dax continued pacing.

_Back in Sandover village they were just as big trouble magnets as they were now. He and Jak had been running from the fisherman who they had taken quite a bit of trouble to "borrow" one of his rods. The day was extremely hot and humid in the juggle but it would be worth it when they could go fishing in the sea. Me being the smaller and lighter was in front carrying our prize, Jak was about two paces behind me. I remember so well, I had just turned around to yell something to Jak, when I saw a look of horror cross his face. Before I could turn back I ran smack into a Lurker. I don't know what happened after that because I smacked my head on a rock and was knocked out. What I do know is that when I came to, it was Jak's face hovering concernedly over mine, and boy oh boy was he a mess. Scratched and bruised from head to toe, blood dripping from his lip and one eye closed but still he smiled. That same old lopsided grin that he always used to wear back in Sandover. He didn't care that he was beat up, he was just happy that I was ok. So helping each other up we went back to Samos, and ended up in major trouble, but at the end of the day when Samos finally let us go, we went fishing! _

Daxter smiled, how things had changed, how the both of them had changed. He was now two foot tall and fuzzy and Jak, well, he had sure changed but Dax understood and would never care what his friend turned into. Soon impatience crept back into Daxter's mind. Before that dooms day voice could start again Dax immersed himself in memories, to reassure himself and while away the time.

_This time they had been even younger, in fact as young as the kid had been last time they had seen him although Jak was always bigger and stronger than me. They had been best friends even then; since they first meet they just seemed to click. From then on they were hardly seen apart and lo how the village became a lot less peaceful. I remember that time we played hide and seek, it was Jak's turn to count. He always found me really fast, so this time I decided I would hide up a tall tree, he would never think to look there. So I began to shuffle up the tree. It was really hard going, but I finally managed to reach the highest braches and hide in the foliage just I heard Jak come looking for me. I could see him from my seat in the tree; it was really funny watching him. First he tried the bushes, then his search widened and he tried a rocky outcrop, oh how difficult it was trying not to laugh. Jak was getting more and more confused, he had been looking for nearly and hour and had still not given up, he would never admit defeat. I thought it was about time to put him out of his misery, so while he searched the bush beneath my tree for about the millionth time I called down to him._

"_Any luck yet?" I have never seen Jak more surprised and shocked that I began laughing so hard, however the last laugh was on me. I remember Jak didn't seem angry that I had lead him on a wild yakow chase, he seem quite relieved actually, I suppose I must have worried him._

"_Ok I'm coming down now." That's when I looked down, how in the name of the precursors had I climbed up here. It was a dizzying height and the ground way, way beneath me began to sway. Yelping I grabbed the branch and held on for dear life. I tried to attempt moving, but I felt like I would fall and that made me feel sick, so I continued to cling to the branch. "Ok I'm not coming down now. Just give me a minute, I'm sure the world will stop swaying in a minute or two." Moaning I tried looking down again, nope, it was no good, I was well and truly stuck. "Jak, go get someone, anyone, even if it's Samos. I just want to get down!" I looked, just to see if Jak had got the message but he was nowhere to be seen. He had gone, no wonder really, I had made him search high and low, and then got stuck up the tree, and no wonder he had left. It still made me sad though._

_Then I heard someone panting and shuffling, someone was climbing the tree. It was Jak! He hadn't left me he was coming. When he reached my branch he sat lightly on it, looking at me clinging there, soppy grin plastered all over his face. Then standing on the branch he reached out to me, picked me up and held me tightly to him. As we were just about to descend there was a sickening crack. The branch hadn't been much to start with, and with our combined weights it gave way. _

_As well fell I distinctly remember one thing Jak never let me go. In fact as air and tree branches whizzed passed us, I felt him curl himself around me, so he would take the brunt of the fall. And so he did, we were both out for a few minutes but I came round first. It nearly made me cry to see him there, he was hurt and it was all my stupid fault. Jak's face began to twitch as he came round. Then he opened his bright blue eyes and stiffly sat up. I was so happy I gave him a tight hug round his neck. To my surprise Jak pushed me off, oh no he was angry with me, he must hate me now. I felt my bottom lip quiver, and Jak must have seen it because he smiled painfully and held up his left arm. I then understood, his arm was already starting to sport large bruises and it was sort of bent funny. It was broken. Jak gently ruffled my hair and smiled, and I knew that he didn't hate me. So standing up I pulled Jak to his feet with his good arm. We went back home, still best friends._


	5. Chapter 5

It was lucky that Jak was so tough really; we had found ourselves in a fair number of tight spots but Jak always came through, always saved the day. I had to hope that he still would. It was just beginning to get dark outside when I heard heavy footsteps approaching. Instantly my heart was in my throat and about a million "what ifs" began to whirl around my head.

The door opened and Sig walked in, dressed as always in full wastelander battle gear, peacemaker thrown over his shoulder. I sighed, I don't know why, but at least no news was good news. I looked up into Sig's face and was discouraged to find him looking grim.

"Hey there cherry." He said in a flat voice as he moved to the other side of the room and sat in one of chairs.

"Sig, what happened? Is Jak ok?" Daxter managed to say in a hesitant voice. Sig sighed deeply and didn't meet Dax's insisting gaze.

"It…well, it doesn't look to good Dax. Jak's in a bad way, I don't know the details, and they wouldn't let me in but I heard them talking about him being poisoned. I have informed Samos, Kiera, Ashlin and Torn, but I don't think they will be able to leave Haven city anytime soon." Sig shook his head. Daxter felt his stomach drop to his furry feet. This wasn't meant to happen this way, Sig was supposed to come in and tell him that Jak was doing fine, a bit beat up but fine. Daxter was really panicking now although he tried not to show it. It must have been obvious though as Sig leaned forward and said almost gently,

"Don't worry Dax, he'll pull through. He's a tough lad, you'll see." Daxter grinned and felt slightly easier. There was nothing else to do now save wait. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long. Footsteps could be heard and Daxter glanced up as Reki made his way into the waiting room. The Ottsel glanced up into the healers face, trying to read it. However he found that his voice had abandoned him, so instead of asking after his friend he ended up making several small choking noises. Reki walked over to one of the plastic chairs and sat down next to Sig, with Daxter following till he stood at the mans feet. Reki looked down at him.

"Your Daxter, right?" Daxter nodded. "And how do you know Jak?"

"I have been his best friend for…ages, since we were kids."

"Right well, I'm afraid I have bad news for you…" He paused and tensioned filled the air like an invisible gas, making it hard for Dax to breathe. "Jak was poisoned. It must have been on the metal heads claws, but what makes this even worse is that this is the first encounter we have had with this type of metal head."

"Which means?" squeaked Dax.

"Which means," echoed Reki "That we have no antidote for this." Dax felt like the floor was dissolving around him, allowing him to sink slowly into a terrifying all empowering darkness.

"But…but people don't always need an antidote do they?" Dax felt that the quick sand like darkness had stopped at his ankles. Reki looked at Daxter whose eyes were wide with barely held panic, his breath coming in short frightened gasps.

"I'm afraid that if Jak is to recover from this poison, he will need an antidote. If left untreated his fever will increase and his breathing will deteriorate."

Daxter's mind was racing, and strangely he found the panic lessen as he began to think of ideas and possibilities. He began to think of his friends and the possibility of any of them being able to help. Suddenly a thought hit him with almost enough force to make him stagger. Samos! He was a green sage, master of plants. Surely if anyone would have knowledge of antidotes it would be him. How long would it take, what ingredients would be needed, and most important, how long did Jak have?

"How long does Jak have…before…before…" Daxter's sentence faltered.

Reki allowed himself a small moment of weariness and placed his head in his hands trying to work out the mortal calculation. Daxter was filled with a nervous dread again however no longer was it a blind panic, he had a direction, and he had something that he could do.

"I would say, judging on his symptoms and how quickly the poison seems to be moving Jak only has around thirty six hours before he reaches a point where even if he does regain consciousness he will not be the same Jak." Dax now had a plan and it seemed that he would have enough time. It would take around two and a half hours to make it to Haven city using the transporter, the rest of the time spent finding Samos and getting the antidote. He would be back in well enough time. Clenching his little gloved fists, Dax looked up at the two wastelanders.

"Sig listen I have a plan! I need to get to Haven quickly."

"I'll drive you to the transport chill pepper, but I can't come with you, I'm needed here." Dax nodded, Sig looked at the Ottsel and noticed a change about him, he looked determined and strong, so unlike the normal Daxter. Sig and Reki both stood, the atmosphere in the room had changed from being oppressive and stifling to being full of electricity and action.

"Would you like to see Jak quickly before you go?" Dax nodded and followed behind the two tall men taking nearly four steps to every one of them. They walked along the white corridor, on left and right passing the rooms with sick and injured occupants. Finally they came to the single room where Jak lay. Reki and Sig both stopped outside the door, allowing Daxter to go in alone and see Jak.

Daxter's small padded feet slapped nosily on the tiled floor as he approached the bed where Jak lay, machines bleeped and Jak's rasping breathing was all that could be heard. Struggling slightly Daxter managed to climb up the bed cover and stand next to Jak's right arm. Looking into the teen's face Dax saw he was nearly as pale as the white bed sheets surrounding him except for his flushed cheeks, sweat trickled down his face and his short green-blond hair was plastered to his forehead. The mask over his mouth and nose provided him with extra oxygen, which meant his lips were no longer blue. Dax moved forward and sat gently on Jak's shoulder as he was accustomed to and saw Jak smile slightly and sigh. The sight of his best friend in such a venerable state frightened Daxter to the core but also strengthened his resolve, he would have to be strong and come through for Jak, as Jak had done many times for him. Glancing back towards the door quickly and seeing both Reki and Sig with their backs to them Daxter lent down next to Jak's long pointed ear and whispered,

"Wait for me buddy, I'll see you again in no time, just hold on for me." Gently with his knuckles Dax softly mock punched Jak's chin allowing his hand to lightly stroke the teen's face, "Wait for me!"


	6. Chapter 6

The journey from the wastelanders city to the transporter was uneventful by 'normal' standards, there was only ten marauder cars. These were quickly taken care of by Sig in the Gila Stomper. Sig pulled up beside the transporter and turned to Dax who was sitting in the seat next to him looking immensely small. Sig sighed, the Ottsell just looked so small how could he possibly manage to get the antidote. It cut Sig to the core not to be able to help Jak, but he could not abandon the important mission Damas had given him, which might turn out to be life or death for the people of Spargus. Sig would just have to put all his faith in Daxter.

"Well chilli pepper there's the transporter. Oh here take this with you; it's a communicator, in case something changes with Jak." Dax visibly swallowed as he took the small machine. Then nodding sombrely to Sig Dax jumped from the car and bounded along the hot sand on all fours. Pressing a button on the car activated the door and started the engine. Running up the ramp into the craft Dax paused for a moment to look back at Sig and Spargus. Standing up in the car Sig gave Daxter the thumbs up and flashed a small smile, which was returned before Dax leaped onto the seat and the door automatically closed. Roaring with life the craft began to lift into the air to begin its automatic flight to Haven city docks.

"Good luck Daxter" Muttered Sig as he began to speed back to Spargus.

Sitting in the lurching transporter Dax began to worry again, this was like the time when Jak had been imprisoned and he had been all alone. How he had hated his life then but at least then there had been the chance, the possibility to see Jak again but if Jak succumbed to the poison…Daxter actually shuddered. For the remainder of the trip Daxter was lost in depressing and dark thoughts, he couldn't help it, while there was nothing to do. Suddenly the transporter began to slow and descend. As it came to a stop and the door swung down Dax felt the determined fire once again spring up inside him. Looking out into the crowed city Dax couldn't help but laugh, everything looked a lot bigger when you were stuck on the ground.

Lucky for Dax the Krimson bots and the metal head units had not infiltrated this section of the city yet. Still it was going to take a long time, with much dodging of feet to get to the naughty Ottsel. So setting off, running on all fours Dax made his way through the crowed.

Finally after several tail and paw stepping on incidents a very tired Daxter made it to the front door of the naughty Ottsel. Looking down at himself Dax looked at his still panting belly and grabbed a handful.

"You're getting fat Dax. Well what would you expect being carried around all day?" He sighed and muttering under his breath about getting into shape he entered the bar.

Dax found the interior of the bar much the same as the last time Jak and him had been there, Torn having turned it into a base for the war effort. Machines showing holograms of the city with red and blue lights to indicate troops positions took up the centre floor space. Dax looked around the familiar place and felt a slight tug of worry inside and yet a happy feeling to be back amongst friends. Speaking of which where was everyone the bar appeared to be deserted.

"Helllllooooo!" called Dax. Suddenly someone jumped out from one of the alcoves along the sidewall and Dax found himself looking down the barrel of a blast gun. "Argh!" Squealed Dax and threw himself to the floor while curling into a ball.

"Daxter?" Came the grating, low voice of Torn from above him. Looking up from between his fingers Daxter looked up and saw the former leader of the Krimson guard look bemusedly down at him. Torn then began to laugh in his throaty manor.

"So it was you that set of our alarm system. It's ok Tess you can come out its only Dax." Standing up Dax looked over towards the bar and saw Tess come out from a side door, she looked out, saw Dax and let out a high pitch cry of delight.

"Muffin, my little Daxy-poo!" She leapt over the bar with amazing grace and athleticism and Dax ran towards her and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Hey baby!" Said Dax using his I'm too cool voice. For a few moments he allowed Tess to coddle him while cooing pet names at him. Then jumping down from the embrace he looked towards Torn. The man was looking towards the door with a half expectant look on his face.

"He's not here Torn."

"So its true then. You better come over here, sit down and tell me all the details." So moving to a booth Torn sat down while Dax jumped from the chair to sit on the table while Tess brought over drinks and sat down opposite Torn. Starting from the beginning Dax recounted the tale of how Jak had gotten into his current state.


	7. Chapter 7

Torn sighed, there was so much on his mind at the moment. The war with the Metal heads and the Krimson bots was not going well, they were losing ground daily and their losses were great. However Jak was one of Torn's few trump cards in this battle and he had a feeling that the teen would be the deciding factor in this war. So with this in mind he knew it would be tactful to do all he could to help Jak. Also it wouldn't be the same without him around, and if something did happen Torn would be left with the orange rat. So he would make helping Jak his top priority.

"So what is it that you need Daxter? Do you even have a plan?" He asked sarcastically. Daxter looked at him scathingly but decided against any smart comments as he was offering help, and without Jak his options were limited.

"I need to get to Samos; he's the only one who can help Jak now." Torn said nothing but nodded curtly and got up from the table and moved over to a communicator.

While Torn was speaking over the communicator Tess reached out her hand and began to scratch Dax absentmindedly behind the ears. For a moment or two Dax allowed himself to relax into her touch. But then an image of Jak rolling his eyes and sighing, like he always did, came into his mind. Normally Dax would ask if Jak needed some love too, this would make Jak raise his eyebrows and smile in a way that only Dax could make him.

Daxter felt his heart clench, who would he make laugh if he lost Jak. In his mind quick visions of what the future would be like without Jak. There was nothing in his future except darkness and rain. Shaking his head vigorously Daxter pushed such thought to the back of his mind, it hadn't happened yet, he would not let it happen! Just then Torn walked back over.

"I have managed to get through to Samos and he says he knows a plant that can cure most poisons. It's rare, but it grows in the forest. That's the good news, the bad news that recent reports say that the forest has become a nesting ground of metal heads." Torn placed a hand to his forehead and his eyes screwed up as he thought, he sighed deeply then opened his eyes again and looked at Dax. "Look, I have managed to get you transport to the forest, but from their your on your own Daxter. No one can be spared to go with you. It's up to you Daxter." Torn shook his head knowing the choice that lay before them.

However in Daxter's mind there was no choice, if Metal Heads stood between him and getting Jak the antidote then he would get it. Daxter nodded at Torn and saw that the man understood, although he looked grim at the choice. Just as Daxter opened his mouth to ask who had been arranged to transport him to the forest the door opened. In through a cloud of smoke, which came from a cigar, walked Jinx.

He swaggered over to them in his usual cocky manner and leant heavily against the table where Daxter was standing. Taking a long draw on the cigar he winked a Torn and gave a cheeky grin to Tess before exhaling the smoke directly into Daxter's face. Ignorning the sound of Dax choking Jinx looked around the bar.

"Where's Jakie boy. I heard he needed a favour and he owes me money so I thought I would swing by and lend out the old helping hand." Daxter was saved explaining himself yet again by Torn.

"Jak's the problem here Jinx. I have a simple mission for you, all you have to do is drive Dax here to the forest entrance and drop him off. After that you are to leave as I have a mission for you." Jinx was quite for once as he took in the information, doing a double take on Daxter he realised this was the first time he had seen him without Jak. He pulled a slight face and rolled his eyes. Shifting back into his normal persona Jinx took a drag and turned his back on the assembled group.

"I will wait outside." With a cloud of smoke and a wave of his hand he was gone from the bar. Dax turned to Tess and winked. Jumping from the table he made his way over the bar intending to follow Jinx but he was stopped as Torn called out to him. Coming over he knelt down to Daxter's height.

"Here take this, I'm sure you will need it." He handed him a small pistol type blaster that was small enough for Dax to use, it was in a holster that Dax could attach over his back. Strapping it into place Daxter experimented reaching behind him and grabbing the gun. "It only has six shots so use it carefully." Standing up Torn said no more and walked away from Dax. However the gesture of kindness and concern was not lost on Daxter. Turning swiftly he left the bar.

Outside he found Jinx already sitting in the vehicle ready to go, as he walked over to him Jinx pointed to the back of the car. There crudely wielded onto the back was a large gun with a small seat. Dax took the hint and jumped into position and took the gun into his hands. Testing the gun he found he had complete 360 degree vision it was a semi-automatic machine gun so they would covered from all angles. Cracking his fingers as Jinx started the engine, and they were off.

The streets were crowed below them filled with the resistance fighters against Krimson guard bots. Shots ricocheted off buildings, explosion erupted from all around there. The whole waterfront had become a large battle zone filled with confusion and chaos. Speeding along Daxter found this was no pleasure drive and he was kept busy deflecting and attacking blast bots that followed and tried to shoot them down.

After a while they reached the section of the city that had been taken over by metal heads. Flying over the green, toxic water Daxter was kept busy still as metal heads took flying leaps at their craft.

As Daxter was shooting at a group of three metal heads that had tried to leap onto their transporter, one of the larger panther type metal heads took a flying jump and landed on the bonnet. Jinx cursed and swerved left and right trying to dislodge the beast however it had dug its claws firmly into the metal body work. Taking a swing with a large claw covered paw it found it was inches from Jinx's face, snarling in rage it leaped up, meaning to land on Jinx and take him out. However at that moment Dax had swung the gun around.

"Duck!" Was all he screamed giving Jinx enough time to get out of the line of fire as Daxter shot upwards. He hit the metal head with a wave of hot bullets sending it flying from the air down into the acid lake below them. It landed with a hiss as it began to sink yowling and growling as it continued to sink. Daxter sighed and wiped his forehead. He hadn't had this much action since the last time he had been without Jak. Again came the realisation of how lonely he would be without Jak, what life would be like if he failed and he lost him. Shaking his head Daxter tried to clear his head of such morbid thoughts; it was not going to help him at all.

Soon the two of them reached the entrance to the forest gate. Jinx was speeding so fast he had to slam the breaks on so hard the vehicle spun three times before landing neatly on the slope.

"Like a glove!" Jinx said winking at Daxter. Dax however was clinging to the gun with all four paws for dear life, his tail and fur was on end and his face was a classic look of terror. Jinx leaned over and clasped Daxter by the scruff of the neck, lifting his still paralysed body off the gun. Sitting him in the chair next to him Dax relaxed and became normal again.

"Well here we are Dax. Nice shooting on that metal head, I owe you one. Here take this; if you really need me, call." He handed him another communicator and Daxter clipped it onto the gun belt next to the one Sig had given him. Jinx held out his hand and Daxter grasped it with his own small paw. Then standing up Daxter jumped from the seat onto the bonnet. Looking at the claw marks he quickly leaped from the vehicle onto the ground. Running swiftly on his for paws he made it to the top of the ramp. As the doors hissed open Dax looked back down, Jinx was lighting another cigar as he started the engine. Lifting his hand Jinx sped off. Turning around Daxter went through the door thoughts of Jak pushing into dangers open mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking up Daxter was left thinking how it looked a lot steeper and intimidating when he was on his own. Resigning himself to the fact that he was on his own he started running up the hill on all fours. It was much faster running like this than trying to walk in a human way, even though he was not too fond of acting like an animal. Eventually he reached to top and the doors slid open while the cool female voice informed him that he was leaving the city.

Entering into the anti-chamber Daxter quickly proceeded to the other side of the ravine. There he jumped on the floating device that would take him over to the forest for real. Dax's whole body was on high alert; it felt like he had small jolts of electricity going up and down his spine. The adrenaline was coursing through him and every sense was super hyped, which was a good thing as within a few seconds he would be flinging himself deep into enemy territory.

The hover transport came to a stop and Dax immediately jumped from it onto his belly and slunk through the grass to the first point of cover he could find. Glancing out from behind the tree where he had taken refuge Dax took stock of his situation. It was dark now, any light there would have been was greatly reduced by the dense foliage above anyway. However this did in fact work in Dax's favour, even from this distance he could see the Metal Heads glowing skull gems. However as he and Jak had found out before these Metal Heads had a strange ability to camouflage themselves, blending into their environment. Dax knew that even though their skull gems still glowed it was very easy to miss these Metal Heads in this dense forest, especially when there was so many fireflies; it was hard to tell one quick moving glow from another. Looking down he counted as many Metal Heads as he could and planned his next move.

Suddenly at his side appeared the communication device, floating in the strange way it did right by his head. From it came Samos' voice.

"Daxter! I don't have much time; we are under a fierce attack at the moment but I have heard from Torn that you need an antidote for a poison, and from what he was saying it is a rather potent and aggressive poison. There is however one plant that grows in that forest that will cure it. Although only very few bloom and they only grow under the old tree in the forest. The flower is bright blue and should be luminous in the dark. You need to take the whole thing; each part contributes to the overall antidote. Also you must …" Suddenly a shot, followed by another one soared inches above Daxter's head. Their conversation must have been louder than he thought. Risking a quick glace from round his tree Dax saw a sight that made his stomach drop. All the skull gems that he had counted before were now congregating at the bottom of the hill that Dax was on. As he was looking he could see another light appear on all the Metal Heads. It was their guns! Realising this Dax threw himself flat as at least 25 Metal Heads shot their blasts to where he had previously just been standing.

Looking from between his fingers Dax could see the damage they had done. The ground around him was scorched and blackened and the tall grass he had been using as cover was now just stubble in the ground. Dax did not think any more, all logical and tactical thoughts were gone, replaced by the flight instinct. Dax ran down the tiers of the hill, not sticking to a straight path but moving at random, at least a moving target was harder to hit. At least he had something on his side; the Metal Heads all seemed to fire at the same time. It was also not a continuous stream of blasts, after they had shot it took the Metal Heads around 3 seconds to become charged up enough to release another blast. Zooming back and forth on all fours Dax made it down most of the hill. Then he became faced with another problem, the Metal Heads formed a tight line around the base of the hill, blocking off his escape. Looking at their shifting, shadowy forms Daxter was able to estimate how tall they were. He had only one chance, his plan wasn't very good and he may end up getting killed but it was the only idea he could think of at the moment. Continuing to run Dax made it to near the bottom of the hill till he was on the last tier directly in front of the Metal Heads. Coming for a dead halt in front of the Metal Heads he looked directly at them. Daxter could see them all charging up their gun in preparation for the next blast, the light increasing as they charged. Daxter was watching extremely closely, every muscle in his body tense and ready to go, like a spring waiting to uncurl.

Then suddenly there was his moment and he took it. Leaping high into the air Daxter jumped at the very second that the Metal Heads released their blasts to where he had just been standing. Dax continued to fly through the air over the Metal Heads shoulders. It seemed to him that he almost moved in slow motion, everything moved passed him so slowly. Positioning himself midair Daxter landed firmly on his front paws, but he did not stop. Still on his adrenaline rush Dax flung himself forward into a sprint. Making it across the river, Daxter looked back. All the Metal Heads were inspecting where he had been and where now a large, smoking crater was. It seemed they all thought that he was dead. Suddenly Daxter felt the sharp sting of pain in his tail. Careful not to make any noise he looked around and saw the tip of his tail smoking very slightly. It seemed he had not got away unscathed. Taking a closer look he saw that most of the fur had been singed off. It was really hurting now but Daxter knew he had to ignore the pain and continue. Acting quickly Daxter took advantage of the Metal Heads being distracted by his untimely demise and continued over to the hill on the other side. Running between each point of cover Dax quickly made it to the hill which would lead to the tree.

Finally making it to the cave Daxter paused a second, trying to regain is breath and sense of rational thinking which had previously been lost in the adrenaline rush. Leaning lightly on the wall Daxter closed his eyes, he had to be calm. That had not gone the way he wanted, his plan had been to secretly slip past the Metal Heads; instead he had caused a massive commotion. Touching the singe on his tail he realised how he was really lucky to be alive and standing here after that stunt.

Feeling better, well at least calmer now Dax decided it was time to continue to move. Dax was thinking about the time and how long Jak had. It seemed to be dark now inside the forest although he wasn't sure if it was really night. If it was Daxter had already lost a day. Jak only had two days and a night, and Daxter thought even that was pushing it. So he had to continue, and quickly, time seemed to be moving faster than it should.


	9. Chapter 9

Making it to the end of the cave Daxter glanced out and looked around the area where the large tree was growing. Everything seemed still and quite, there was no sign of any Metal Heads anywhere. Dax felt uneasy, it wasn't normal that there was no Metal Heads. Although he considered all the commotion he had just made, they had probably gone to investigate. Dashing forward Daxter began to look around the area, making a large circle around the tree. As he came to the steps at the front of the tree Daxter saw it, nestled into a crevice in the roots.

It was as Samos described, blue delicate flowers that glowed slightly in the night, Dax wondered why he had never noticed it before, although since most of the times they had been here they had been rather caught up in killing things so it was understandable. Quickly running over Daxter soon caught the scent of the flower, it had a light, lovely smell that enticed and relaxed Dax. Jumping up amongst the roots Daxter came over to the flowers, there were only a cluster of a dozen growing there making Dax understand when Samos told him it was rare. Grabbing the stem Daxter gently tugged being very careful not to damage any part of the flower. Pulling it up he found to his surprise that the whole plant in fact glowed. It was very beautiful and for a second or two he could not take his eyes off it. Then remembering his duty Dax gently placed it in the small pouch he had strapped to his gun belt. Jumping down from within the tree Daxter started to make his cautious way back over to the cave, all the while planning how he was going to escape if all the Metal Heads were still at the hill. Sneaking through the cave Daxter tried his best to be silent. Exiting the cave still keeping as low to the ground as he possibly could he ran over to the edge to inspect the way forward.

This was one of those horribly grotesques moments when if you were looking at this scene as a spectator you would be shouting in vain at the characters. When Daxter had exited the cave he had been so caught up in thoughts and plans that he had failed to inspect the area properly. Off to the left of the cave had been standing a Metal Head with its back to the cave. Its power of camouflage had prevented Dax spotting it in his quick scan, but now it had turned at the noise of small paws and it had Dax in its sight.

All the warning Daxter got was the sound of energy being charged up behind him, although it took a few seconds for his brain to work out what it was hearing and what that implied. However those few seconds cost him, jumping from the hill just as the blast was centimetres from him. By jumping he had in fact stopped the shot hitting anything vital but as he fell to the ground he felt blinding pain sweep up his left arm. Landing badly Daxter was forced into a roll across his bad arm. Tripping and stumbling he made it to his feet. This was not good, taking a shaky look around Dax could see at least ten glowing skull gems all approaching where the shot had been fired, attracting them like flies to honey. His arm was also in a bad state, the wound was quite deep and bleeding freely. It was sending wave after wave of white hot pain throughout his body and even the thought of running made him wince. However he had no time to sit and lick his wounds (literally).

Having a quick look around he saw most of the skull gems heading for where he had landed around two foot away from where he was now. There was not much strategy to his plan now save getting out alive. Darting quickly forward Dax nearly screamed out as he put weight onto his bad arm, but he summoned all his inner strength and pushed it to the back of his mind, continuing to run. It almost seemed like his mind and body had become separate entities. His body continued to run for the hill opposite and the exit to the forest while his mind focused on anything except his pain. Daxter found his thoughts drifting to Jak. It was strange even though Jak was not with him, even the thought of him gave Daxter strength and courage he need to continue. It almost became a mantra in his head to keep him going.

"You have to keep going. Jak would. He's strong. He's been in worst. Jak always pulls through, so will I. Nothing stopped Jak. Nothing will stop me. Just keep going... for Jak ... for Jak ...for Jak ... Jak ... Jak!"

However it worked Daxter suddenly found himself looking up the hill and before his mind could even react he was already beginning to climb making fast progress. Shots were ricocheting all around him, hitting where he had been just moments previously, but he paid no heed to the danger and carried on. Jumping up the piles of earth that formed stairs he could see the exit, it was just ahead, and he was going to make it. Springing from the last stair Dax made it and bolted to the exit. Suddenly a searing pain erupted up his leg and Dax lost his footing but continued to roll with his momentum. Finally he shuddered to a halt, the dust settling around his small crumpled form. All was still, the Metal Heads did not shoot anymore, that had been their last shot in range, now he was out of sight, he was out of mind for the Metal Heads. The horrible sound of dripping seemed to block out all other noises, it was the slow, rolling drip of liquid splashing into a puddle. A crimson puddle, two in fact, had formed under Daxter and continued to grow with each little drip. Nothing moved, all was still save the small drip, drip, drip.

Miles away in Spargus, in the desert towns' hospital lay Jak. He looked much worse than when Daxter had left him only 12 hours ago, the poison in his system slowly taking his life away with each passing breath. The fever had reached really dangerous levels but thankfully it had not increased further. Damas was standing in the corner of the room watching Jak with worried silence. He had come often to visit, staying with the teen late into the night and not once had he regained consciousness. Jak's rasping breaths and the weak bleep of the heart monitor were the only real indication that he was still alive. Damas knew even that would not last long, the boy was dying, and he could do nothing but watch. It was horrible. Like losing his son all over again, being so helpless to save the ones he cared about. Placing his head into his hands Damas knew that Jak's fate now lay in Daxter's hands. He sighed; it seemed such a big task for someone so small, someone he had never seen serious before, if he was being truthful he didn't think Daxter was up to the task. However he had never seen Daxter abandon Jak before. He gave a wan smile as he remembered the first time Jak had fought in the arena. Even though they had been told they faced certain death, they had stuck together, Daxter never left his friends side (except to tease Pecker). If anyone could find a way it would be Daxter.

Suddenly there was a sharp spike in Jak's breathing and his pulse started racing making the machines screech out. Damas moved quickly over to his side. Jak was twisting and thrashing around, his body going into spasms. Gently Damas grabbed Jak's arms and tried to hold him still and stop him injuring himself. Jak was in the throes of a violent fever seizure, they had been occurring more regularly as his temperature increased. Reki came running in, alerted by the commotion. Taking Jak's legs he and Damas continued to try and hold Jak down. He continued to spasm for five long minutes though it felt like hours to the two men. Slowly the thrashing died down. One last tremor rippled through Jak's body making his back arch off the bed, he opened his eyes dimmed by fever and whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Daxter!" Jak knew his friends peril and longed to help. However next second his energy was gone and he limply fell back onto the bed once again in the depths of unconsciousness. Both men were silent as they watched Jak and listened to the slowing bleep of his heart as it settled back into its sluggish rhythm. Each was plagued with worry. Whatever Jak had seen or felt for Daxter must have been very strong for it to wake him from his almost coma like state. This did not bode well for either Jak or Daxter.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly Daxter took a juddering breath. His small chest rising and falling making a small wheezing noise. His fingers slowly started to twitch and his eyes opened. Wincing in pain he pushed himself up with his good arm and looked down at his leg. Damn those Metal Heads thought Daxter; they had managed to shoot him across the right leg. The cut was long and ran from the top of his leg to the knee and the blood was running quickly down onto the floor. Daxter moaned in pain as both cuts began to throb with each beat of his heart, each moment more blood was pushed from his cut onto the floor. This was not helping him, lying here was not going to help him or Jak, so with determination he pushed himself up onto his good leg and began to hobble away. Limping slowly Daxter made it to the hover platform and collapsed as it began to move. He was exhausted and the blood loss was starting to make him dizzy and tired. Then he realised that he was still wearing Jak's scarf. Hoping Jak would forgive him he took it off and ripped it into two. Using one he tightly bound his leg and did the same with his arm. With them both tightly bound Dax flexed his arm and leg and found that it was easier now to move them. This made him less of an easy target. Reaching over his back he practiced reaching the gun. He was determined not to use it till absolutely necessary, he only had six shots, and who knew if them six shots would be the difference between life and death.

Giving his head a little shake as the platform came to a halt Daxter tried to pull himself together. He had to get back to the port and take the transporter back to the desert. Looking up to the sky he saw he had been right, the darkness had creped up on him and the sky was full of stars and the moon, but to the east Dax could see the faint hint of dawn. There was also that ominous "death star" thing. This made Daxter think of Jak. If he couldn't save Jak then not only would he lose his best friend, the world would also be lost to the evil dark makers. Jak was the one person standing between the earth and them. And Daxter was the only one who could help him. A renewed sense determination and purpose filled him giving him strength and energy he hadn't thought he had.

Making it across the ravine Dax went back into the camber to enter Haven city, greeted again by the cool female voice. Running out to the other side Daxter swore, he'd forgotten he was stuck in Metal Head territory. There was no lift waiting for him and he was wounded. He didn't fancy his chances trying to out run the Metal Heads who were at least three times his size. Biting his lip he knew he couldn't stay here, looking around he suddenly spotted something down behind the ramp to his left. It was a small one person hover car; shaped like a bullet in green it filled Daxter with hope. He could manage to pilot that and any form of transportation was better than none even though this type of craft offered little protection and was easily exploded it was the fastest. Running down the ramp Dax came over to the vehicle and made a springing leap into the seat. Grinning wildly he found to his luck he could reach the thrust and the steering perfectly. Starting the engine with an enthusiastic roar he looked ahead to see several Metal Heads running towards him.

"Right. Catch me if you can." With that he sped off aiming directly for the group of Metal Heads. Just as he was about to crash into them he switched hover zones and continued to whiz round the corner laughing.

The exhilarating thrill didn't last too long, Daxter had to concentrate on dodging in and out of traffic, he didn't have long left but at the same time he had to be careful. Looking up to the sky Dax shuddered with worry the dawn was already breaking over the horizon. According to the healer, Jak only had thirty six hours left before ... Daxter grimaced, the thought of losing him was too terrible to comprehend. Thirty six hours was only about a day and a half, and with the day already gone Daxter only had half a day left to get to Samos, make the antidote and manage to make it back to Jak before he kicked the bucket.

Letting out a small hollow laugh Daxter whizzed around the corner to the bay. How was he ever going to pull this off? Lowering his head Daxter revved the hover craft and continued to speed away towards the resistance HQ. Luckily he had been paying attention when he and Jak had come this way.

Suddenly Daxter braked harshly, nearly throwing himself off the front of the craft. Looking down the avenue Daxter's mouth fell open in horror, before him sprawled a massive battle. Daxter couldn't even tell who was against who, there was just a mass of bodies, shots from laser guns, screams both from people and machines and utter chaos blocking the path in front of him. Looking into the all out battle in front of him Daxter knew that if he thought about this too long he would lose the nerve try and get through the deadly mayhem. Pulling down his goggles over his eyes, Daxter snarled in time to him revving the engine.

Then as quick as a flash Daxter sped off like a cork from a bottle. Using both hover zones Daxter dashed in and out of people, death bots and metal heads, all the while trying to navigate his way through the streets. After about half an hour of flying around, avoiding near death shots and taking some embarrassing wrong turns Daxter finally arrived at the plaza where the HQ was located, the large building rising high above anything else in the place.

"Finally now I'm getting somewhere. I hope that old mossy pants don't give me any trouble, this is the one time I really need his help." Giving a small laugh at his own wit Daxter sat up and pulled up his goggles. Suddenly there was a huge explosion behind him and several shots were fired behind him. The force of the blast threw Daxter and the craft forward, smashing them both forcibly against the wall of the HQ, for a moment Dax seemed almost stuck to the brick wall, before peeling off and crumpling in a heap on the floor.

Very, very slowly Dax lifted himself up; leaning against the offending wall he gave his head a small shake trying to get the sparkling dots out of his vision. Suddenly Dax groaned loudly and fell to his knees, one hand clutching his ribs which he assumed were broken, the other hand was pressing down on his leg wound which had started to bleed freely once again.

Groaning in pain Daxter clenched his teeth and forced himself to his feet. Dragging himself forward Daxter approached the alliance HQ, the doors slid open and he walked slowly in the lift.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally the lift juddered to a stop and with a swish the doors opened onto the main resistances HQ battle room. Dax looked around and gave a small smile as he saw the familiar people all look round to him. There was Samos, Kiera, Ashlin and Pecker; and they all looked anxious and worried, except Pecker who looked annoyed. Flying from his perch on the communication device he hovered inches from Daxter's face, making his fur stand on end with the breeze.

"And where have you been. We have been waiting up all night for some news. Anything might have been good." Pecker landed in front of Daxter looking arrogantly at him, waiting for a reply. However none came, Dax was so exhausted he barely even registered Pecker at all. Moving with sluggish steps Dax walked over to the communicator which everyone was gathered around. Stopping in between Kiera and Samos Dax gently tugged on Kiera's trouser leg. She smiled briefly understanding what was needed and quickly reached down and gently lifted Dax up onto the communicator. It was only then that Daxter realised that room was silent; Pecker was still in shock that he had been ignored, but the rest of the room was tense and filled with an oppressive anticipation. It was Samos who first broke the silence.

"So did you get the plant?" There was genuine worry in his voice, and looking around Dax could see it plainly painted on everyone's face. Giving a weary smile Daxter reached into his belt pouch and pulled out the flower. It was still giving off a pale light and it had fared rather well during the transportation, hardly a leaf was bent out of shape. Holding it out in his palm Dax could feel everyone, even Pecker breath a sigh of relief. Reached out and Dax dropped the flower into Samos' hand.

"Right this antidote will take about two hours to make. How long does Jak have Daxter?" Dax had only just wearily sat himself down on the counter, now he bit his lip and started to calculate. Horror flooded over him as he came to the result.

"From the time scale that the healer gave me we only have around half a day left to get the antidote to Jak before he is passed all help." Daxter felt the horrible chill he had felt in himself as he had worked out this news spread across the room, and the terrible oppression was back in the air. Samos simply nodded and hastily turned his back on the rest of them going to a desk that was covered in all sorts of equipment.

It was now when there was nothing more that Daxter could do at this moment that all his injuries and weariness caught up with him, almost crumpling him. Somehow he managed to stay sitting upright but started to sway back and forth. It was Kiera who noticed first and going over to a compartment in one of the desks she pulled forth an enormous medical kit. Struggling with its weight she managed to bring it up and place it next to Dax, who looked up tiredly as it thumped down next to him.

"Well I'm not so great on working with living things, cars are really my specialty but I'm sure I can patch you up a little." Dax smiled as he caught to tone in her voice, she was trying to give everyone, especially himself something else to focus on. As she opened the box and started pouring out floods of bandages Daxter couldn't help slipping back into his normal self despite everything.

"Thanks sugar, any excuse to touch the Orange Lighting huh!" Kiera had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as she started to gently entwine Daxter in bandages. She continued in silence for a while, taking off Jak's torn blood stained scarf and placing white bandages in their place, rubbing his cuts and scrapes with some stinging liquid and generally fixing him up. Although he could still feel the pain it wasn't as bad as before and Daxter found he was able to relax as Kiera worked. Suddenly there was a flapping of wings and Pecker landed besides Daxter. Just before Dax could ask the bird-brain what he wanted, Pecker leaned over and placed a feather on the knot that Kiera was struggling to tie. She gave him a small grin and finished tying the knot which now firmly bandaged Daxter's leg giving him as much movement as normal. Still with his mouth open with his not started sentence Dax turned to Pecker in amazement. Pecker had now turned his back on both of them and had crossed his arms haughtily.

"You know feather face, your not as bad as you make out." Dax said, unmistakable humour in his voice, if only Jak had been here as he wouldn't ever believe that Pecker had been intentionally nice. In response to this Pecker took off being extra careful to make sure Dax got a slap across the face with a wing. Dax couldn't help laughing this time, so maybe things were back to normal now. Looking around thought he knew that wasn't true, although everyone was trying to act normal it was like there was abnormally large clock in the room, it's ticking counting down Jak's time.

It was then that Samos came back over to the group. In his hand he held a small vial containing a blue liquid which like the plant it had come from also had a luminous glow. Daxter stood up, he was now bandaged completely and as a result was able to move with much less pain, giving him back a bit more speed and agility. Samos gently and carefully handed over the precious antidote and Daxter placed it in the small pouch, tightly securing it. Suddenly the machinery all around them started screeching and bleeping in alarm. Ashlin was quickly at the controls, scanning the radar. Looking up to the group they saw tension in her face.

"We have been surrounded; the front entrance is being attacked from multiple units. Both KG death bots and Metal Heads, it looks like they are trying to seal us in." At this last part she turned to stare at Daxter. For a moment there was stillness amongst everyone, and then everyone burst into action. Ashlin was on the communicator to Torn trying to get their forces in and Kiera ran to a side room and came out bearing plenty of guns. Everyone moved forward and took a gun or two from the ones offered, even Samos.

"Right Dax," Ashlin said coming over to them "You need to escape your mission is the most important right now. So we are going to create a diversion round the front while you can slip out the back, hopefully unnoticed." Nodding Dax suddenly had an idea. Reaching for one of the communicators on his gun strap he flicked the on switch bringing the machine to life.

"Calling all cars is anyone there, over." There was a few seconds where the buzzing of the frequency and the sound of shots outside was all that could be heard. Then a voice spoke to the silence.

"This is Jinx; I hear you loud and clear. It's only been a day Dax, miss me already?" Sniggering Dax rolled his eyes.

"Hardly I'm here to call in the favour you owe me. I need another ride to the harbour transporter from Alliance HQ. We are kind of under siege here, so come around the back."

"Rodger that, over and out!" That was it, their plan was formed, and everyone was ready. This was the last push and there was very little time left. Dax jumped down to the floor and stood with everyone while they were checking their weapons, preparing to go out into the fray.

"Well Daxter, let us go down first and start the distraction then make sure you head straight for the back. Jinx should be there very soon." For a moment Ashlin's eyes softened. "Make sure you bring Jak back to us. We need him!" Looking at everyone Dax saw they all wore identical expression. Everyone was doing this for Jak; everyone was ready to battle tooth and nail for him like he had always done for them. Giving a solid nod to Ashlin and a salute she, Samos and Kiera entered the lift. The doors clanged shut and they were gone from sight.

Daxter stood alone. Looking at the doors where his friends had just gone into terrible danger just to buy Dax a chance to escape. Not only now was he on a mission for Jak, he was carrying the weight of their sacrifice now too. Steeling himself Dax walked towards the elevator doors. Going down Daxter could hear more clearly the sound of battle and by the time he had reached the bottom the sound of bullets was deafening. Turning his face away from his friends on the other side of the door Dax ran on all fours towards the hover pad zone and beyond that the back entrance to the building. Peeping his head through a crack in the door Dax found to his relief that the back alley was deserted except for Jinx who sat comfortably in a large two-seater hover craft. Dax bounded up to him and jumped into the passenger seat.

"So you want to go to the harbour transporter? Best buckle up this isn't going to be a pleasure drive its all out warfare around here." Jinx took out his cigar and indicated to the front of Freedom HQ. Nodding Dax locked eyes with Jinx.

"Get us there as fast as you can we don't have much time left." Jinx seemed to notice the slight trace of panic in Daxter's voice and revved the gas peddle with his foot, then without another word they were speeding away. Dax practically had to cling to his seat even with his seat belt on as Jinx was driving like a man possessed. They passed through the battle around the front of HQ and it was how Jinx had described it. Bodies and bullets were flying through the air and chaos was out in full swing. Dax was sure no one could know who or what they were firing at there was such confusion. Twice their craft got hit by two stray bullets and once by an half destroyed KG death bot. It was a testament to how good a driver Jinx was that they got hit so little, but Dax couldn't help thinking that had Jak been driving no one would have been able to hit them, there was nobody better at racing than Jak.

Before he had even enough time to feel sick and go green with the intense dives, rolls and other dangerous and scary manoeuvres Jinx was pulling off, they were already there. The harbour was full of fighting, there were enemies everywhere but thanks to Jinx's skilled driving they made it right up to the transporter without incident. Dax gave a small smile. "Well that's the first thing that has gone right today. I wonder how long my luck will last." Dax thought to himself as the craft came to a stop a foot from the transporter.

"Well Dax you better bring Jakkie boy back to us," for a moment or two his face was serious as he looked at Dax, but then he broke out is normal lopsided grin. "I still haven't forgotten he owes me money. He's not getting out of this so easily." Dax couldn't help but laugh. Then holding out a paw which Jinx grasped tightly in his own they shook. Releasing his crushed paw from Jinx's grip Dax jumped up onto the front windshield. Looking back at Jinx he gave a short mock salute but said "Thank you" in the most heartfelt voice he could muster.

Turning back to the transporter Dax leapt from the windshield to the floor and ran the short distance to the transporter. Pressing the button Dax started the launch sequence, the engines roared into life and the door shuddered open, allowing Dax to dash inside and take a seat. Giving Jinx a final wave as the door closed there was a sudden roar from behind both of their heads as two giant panther Metal Heads leaped through the air. They both landed on the closing door with a horrible grinding noise as their claws dug into the thin metal. The craft started to shudder and lurch to the left and right as the combined weight of the two Metal Heads proved too much for the craft stalling it midair.

Clawing violently both of the Metal Heads pulled and strained to get themselves up into compartment. Their eyes glowed yellow and drool dripped from their fangs as they eyed Dax hungrily. One of the detached his claws from the metalwork of the door and took a swipe at Daxter's head missing by inches. For all the situations he had been in today this just seemed like one too many, Dax actually found himself frozen in place. He could see his death gleaming in their eyes, still he couldn't move, couldn't even budge.

Suddenly there was the loud sound of a machine gun being fired and the Metal Heads found their back legs being suddenly peppered with bullets from Jinx's machine gun. The sound of the gun, Jinx's exhilarated whoop and the snarls and whimpers of pain from the Metal Heads woke Dax from his stupor. Reaching behind him and pulling out the pistol Torn had give him Dax took aim.

Bang, Bang. He fired two shots. Both from point blank range right between the Metal Head's eyes. Within seconds their bodies suddenly became lax and limp as death overtook their senses. Claws slipped from the metal and both beasts fell from the craft into the icy waters beneath them.

Dax fell back onto his rump as the transporter shot off now the extra weight had gone although something was wrong. It was no longer a smooth flight, it seems it had taken damage during the attack and now shuddered violently and swayed. Dax clung onto the seat with both hands for dear life and prayed it would make it to the desert. While his knuckles started to turn white from gripping so hard, Dax's thoughts drifted to Jak whose life now hung on the line.

"Please hold on buddy. I'm so close … just a little longer … wait for me."

* * *

Right this is the first time I have wrote a little note to you guys and gals but I felt the need. For one, if anyone read this chapter when I first put it up you will see I have made some changes. This is because I wrote it late at night and later found my notes with my more intresting plot. So if you like please review.

Also another point is that the next will probably be the final chapter. So for thoes of you who have read this all the way through I thank you very much. By the way, just for funnies if you review this chapter say if you would like a happy or sad ending, shall I make you cheer or weep. ^^

Love xx


	12. Chapter 12

Dax closed his eyes as he clung to the seat, his stomach having issues over being thrown around so much in one day. The transporter was rocking and shaking around so violently Dax knew his stomach issues where hardly the most pressing, but it felt slightly better to concentrate on something so mundane rather than the fact that he may crash and burn dying a fiery death. He couldn't help laughing slightly at himself for this thought but it came out more like a frightened squeak as the transporter lurched suddenly.

The craft had started to emit a low whine and shuddered as it continued to fly but most alarmingly black smoke had begun to pour from the back engines. Daxter glanced through the small windows and saw to his relief the dunes and cactuses of the desert wasteland. Ahead he could see the race track and right by it was the transporters docking spot. He breathed a small sigh of relief, he was so close, Spargus was only a mile away from the transporter stopping point. Daxter gently patted the small pouch which contained the precious antidote; he could not believe that he was going to make it. This had been the longest day of Daxter's life but he hoped that soon it would be over, and that he would get to see his best friend smile once again.

Daxter had managed to calm himself with pleasant thoughts about things returning to normal, he was currently planning a rather creative and inventive prank to play on Pecker. It was essential that he paid that bird brain back for all the comments and the wing slap he had received when he was too out of it to come back with his normal level of wit.

However the gods of fate had not yet played all their hand and misfortune still had an ace up his sleeve. The craft gave another groan, clunk and explosive bang as it began to hurtle towards the desert floor. Dax's head whirled round to see the black smoke pouring from the broken engines and the ground below opening up as if to swallow him whole. He had seconds before impact; flinging himself under the seat he curled his lithe body as tightly as he could around the little bottle.

There was no way to make sense of the next few minutes, noise, heat and pain erupted all around him and Dax was lost in the maelstrom of the crash. All that mattered in that twisting, blinding mess was protecting the antidote. Suddenly pain exploded on top of his skull and his consciousness dissolved into heavy blackness.

It was the smell that woke him; burnt fur was never a pleasant aroma particularly when it was your fur that was burning. Blinking the sand from his eyes Dax looked around him. All around the broken and burning remains of the craft were strewn, it had obviously exploded violently to be in so many pieces and scattered so far around. Even though he had been knocked unconscious Dax had still huddled himself instinctively around the antidote, Jak's only hope. Opening the pouch delicately he checked it and breathed a sigh of relief to see it intact.

Pushing himself up from the ground Dax took stock of things around him. From the top of the dune where he had landed he could see the bright fire of Spargus burning on the horizon, so he could be no more than an hour away, running on four paws maybe a little longer. Glancing up to the heavens Dax bit his lip and sighed with worry, it was still early morning but Jak's time was running out and Daxter really didn't want to push the time limit. It was time to move, the sooner Dax got there the better.

Taking a step Daxter suddenly screamed and fell to his knees his eyes brimming with tears from the pain. Panting hard with stars dancing in his vision Dax looked down to see the source of the pain. What he saw nearly made him sick and faint at the same time, he had no idea how he had managed to stand mere moments ago. A jagged piece of shrapnel was buried deeply in his already injured leg. Taking quick, shallow breaths he looked at his leg again. Although it was painful and would hurt every time he used the muscle the shrapnel was also sealing the wound.

He had come this far and with adrenaline pounding through his veins nothing on earth was going to stop him. Jumping forward he broke into a four legged run, heading sure and true for the beacon above Spargus. His tried and tested mantra continued "Jak could do this, he would be strong, Jak can beat anyone, Jak will do it, for Jak, Jak … Jak …" Repeating this helped block thoughts from his mind and helped time the pace of running.

Steadily the distance was eaten up under Daxter's swift paws and for once time seemed to be on his side; apparently the gods had put him through enough hardships, at least for now. Blinking as sand and sweat sought to get into his eyes Dax smiled with relief as the huge walls of Spargus loomed high and bright across the plain, running as he had been it wouldn't take long for him to reach it. Smiling with a ghost of his normal grin Dax took a second to catch his breath. This had been the longest day of Daxter's life ever, his whole life seem short compared to the events that had taken place in the last few hours.

It would all be worth it, everything, all the pain and danger if he could see Jak smile again. Not the Jak everyone else saw, not Jak the hero, sleepy Jak propped up against the wall catching a few moments of peace with Dax lolling on his should snoring loudly or the nervous excited twitching Jak got moments before they headed into the arena when Dax would break the tense moment with a joke. Then there was the Jak no one but he saw, the night terrors that had plagued him since his imprisonment. Jak would wake screaming and crying, his eyes wide with unseen fear, sweat clinging to his body and heart thundering in his chest. Dax would move from his sleeping place in the crook of his elbow and curl his warmth under Jak's neck and nudge his face with his own. Jak would turn to him and rest his forehead against Daxter's, holding onto him like a lifeline against the darkness in his heart. So it went nearly every night, neither of them speaking of it but both knowing they would always be there for each other. That was his Jak, his best friend and nothing would stop him from either saving him or following him.

Determination filling him Dax sprang forward again, to his profound relief the gate began to swing open has he approached. Charging full tilt Dax made it inside the car compound, coming to a shuddering halt in front of the healer who was stationed there to wait for his arrival. Panting desperately Dax looked up at the lady healer, who was quite pretty with emerald eyes and tanned skin, in a normal situation Dax would have been flirting with her however right now all his energies were given over to just breathing. She bent down and gently scooped up the little Ottsel, lifting him to her eye level.

"Do you have the antidote?" Daxter nodded and sitting himself up slightly he reached into the pouch and brought out the little bottle of still glowing antidote. She held out her hand and Daxter handed over the antidote. As the responsibility as the carrier of the antidote passed from him Dax felt his last remaining strength leave with it. He hurt all over from the numerous scrapes, bangs, wounds and shrapnel and then suddenly he no longer had the strength to hold up his head. Looking up with darkening eyes Dax found himself staring into her emerald eyes, hoping soon he would see his friends clear blue ones. "Don't worry Daxter, now you have brought this Jak will be fine." smiling darkness claimed him.

* * *

Beep … beep … beep … beep by the precursors that noise was annoying. It had trickled down into his consciousness over the last few hours and was what had woken him. Moaning Jak tried to ignore it an fall back into the blissful depths of unconsciousness but it was not to be, that noise was like a rope that was pulling him firmly from sleep. Well if he was to wake he wanted to see where he was, try as he might he had no recent memories but had a nagging feeling that he needed to know.

Prising his eyes open was in itself an enormous effort and once he managed it his vision was too blurry to make out anything. Blinking a couple of times Jak managed to clear his vision and a clean, bare white room swam into view. Jak just regarded the room for a few moments, his brain was working particularly slowly and he felt no need to rush it. Looking to his left he saw the source of the annoying noise, it was a heart monitor and judging from the wires leading from it back to him it was his heart it was monitoring. Why was he attached to a heart monitor? And (his thought process continued) the only place where a heart monitor was likely to be was in a hospital. His brain sped up now; looking at himself he saw he was lying in a hospital bed with a blue blanket pulled up to his chest. He reached out a hand to touch the snowy white bandage that covered his chest and his arm, he felt like he should remember something, something had happened where he had got injured.

Suddenly the wall that barred his memories was broken and he remembered everything. Damas sending them on the mission to take out the strange metal heads that had been plaguing Spargus, the river where he and Dax had waited, the battle, being wounded by their claws, Daxter's great bravery. From there his memories got fuzzy, he remembered swimming the river (again), and Damas face hovering over him, he remembered the pain and the darkness. The last thing he remembered before waking just now was Daxter standing on his shoulder like always, his paw on his chin, telling him to wait for him.

"Daxter!" where was his friend, why had he told him to wait, where had he gone without him! Panic surged through him as he looked wildly around for his friend, his worry made all the more obvious as the machine started screeching in time to his panic. Struggling with limbs that seemed to be made of stone Jak tried to pull himself upright.

"Geez you were never one to start off quietly are you!" said the disembodied voice, its tone so familiar, both sarcastic and warm together. Jak turned to his right in time to see the familiar gloved paw of Daxter appear at the side of the bed and much grunting as he attempted to heave himself up. "A little help here, you do have longer arms than me!"

Jak smiled, leaning over he groped around till he felt warm fuzz, grabbed a handful and pulled him up. Daxter was pulled unceremoniously up by the scruff of his neck and heaved onto the bed. Shaking himself from Jak's grip he stood before him, grinning from ear to ear. ""Eh... What's up, doc?" Dax was expertly wrapped in white bandages on both his leg and his arm; several bits of fur were still singed but he looked extremely happy.

"Dax … what happened to you. You look awful by the way." Jak said beaming just as hard as Daxter.

"What! These are war wounds baby. Chicks love a man with scars!" He winked and Jak could only shake his head and sigh. "Anyway that can wait. I don't think I can be bothered to go into it now, I was sleeping when you started screaming your head off you know." To prove his point he followed up his statement with a large yawn which Jak saw was only partially for effect. Dax was exhausted and he had to admit after the rush from the panic his eyelids were starting to feel heavy once more. Returning the yawn Jak settled himself back against the pillows.

"Fine, keep your air of mystery for now. I will beat it out of you later." Daxter just smiled at this as he made his way determinedly to Jak's pillow. Without a word of explanation he curled himself on Jak's shoulder resting his head next to his on the pillow. Jak smiled, all felt right again. As sleep tugged at his consciousness he whispered "I'm glad you are here Dax." With a soft sigh his bright blue eyes shut and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Dax smiled and lightly tapped him on the chin with his knuckles.

"I will never leave you, buddy." Then he allowed his own exhaustion to consume him and fell into a contented sleep.

The end.

* * *

OMG It's finished! It's been like 5 years in the making and it is finally finished. First let me say a few things.

I know there are a few mistakes not only with spelling etc. but with the amount of time Jak has in the story. This happens when you don't write something for ages and then go back. So I may clean this up one day but for the moment I am just content that it is finished.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Without your kind words I doubt I would have bothered to finish this. Please continue to let me know if you enjoy this.

I think you can work this out but I don't own Jak and Daxter, or their world. I just enjoy playing with them.

I had to give them a happy ending – it would have been too mean, after all I had put Dax through. Plus Jak was needed to save the world and I like the idea that this _could_ have happened during Jak 3, so he had to live.

Anyway I digress, I know there is quite a bit of emotional (sort of soppy) stuff in this chapter but I felt it, everyone has a sensitive side.

Please continue to review and now this is done I may start some other stories, there is more angst in my head and so many characters to put it through :)

Love

Elorwin x


End file.
